Sakura Itachi and Sasuke
by Sklain Koroshi Mitamaru
Summary: I will let your minds wander about whats going to happen in this story  I did not want to end the story like this but i got WB so if something new comes to me you can be sure i will update the story but for now i am going to move on to my fourth story
1. Chapter 1

_**(Our story starts off. . . Sakura and Sasuke have been dating for a year and a half)**_

Sakura walked slowly up the drive to Sasuke's house, before she even knocked on the door it swung open and she was surprised to see Itachi standing there without a shirt on. "What do you want Saku-chan" he asked. "Is Sasuke here?" she replied. "No he isn't but he will be back anytime come in and wait for him if you want to" he said walking away leaving the door open for her. She walked slowly inside and sat on the couch next to the sprawled out Itachi.

He sat silently for a minute or two staring at the television, sitting up he put his arm around Sakura pulling her close, "I-Itachi" she stammered. "Sakura I know you want this" he said now staring deeply into her eyes, just before he kissed her hard forcing his tongue into her mouth causing her to moan. She pulled away from his embrace "Itachi I can't Sasuke would-". He pulled her on top of him, kissing her once more stopping her mid-sentence.

She whined as he gripped her ass roughly with both hands, she wrapped her hands around his neck grinding her hips into his. He reached up and groped one of her firm tits, as he did this Sakura pulled away once more "No Itachi please stop we can't do this Sasuke is going to be home any minuet" she cried.

He grabbed her by the hair pulling her lips close to his once more "shut up" he told her just before he kissed her. He pulled her shirt up and off of her slim body. She didn't fight it anymore, running her hands down his ripped chest and abs, so she can pull at his belt. He pushed her off of him standing up he pulled his belt off and dropped his pants, exposing his boxers.

Kissing her deeply as he pulled her shorts down, running his finger across her pubic region has he did this. She pulled his boxers down exposing his long hardening cock. She ran her tongue along the length of his shaft, and twirled it around his head taking him into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down on his cock.

He pushed her head down deeply onto his cock causing her to gag, she played with her tits firmly as her saliva drizzled out onto them. She pulled away for air, kissing and sucking the head of his manhood. He pulled her up by the hair and sat on the couch pulling her down onto him.


	2. Chapter 2

She moaned deeply as Itachi pushed his erect cock into her tight pussy. He pushed her up and down over and over again going a little deeper each time. She reached back and fondled his balls, he grinned mischievously as she did this. He reached up pulling her by the hair bringing her body close to his, so he could kiss and bite her neck. She dug her nails into his shoulder shuddering as a deep chill slowly drifted up her spine. He flipped them over so he could have more control over his thrusts, pushing ever more deeply into her soaked pussy. He fucked her slowly at first, quickening his pace and then slowing down once more. He stood up pulling her with him, his cock never fully leaving her pussy. She moaned deeply into his neck as he wrapped his arms around her not letting her feet touch the ground so he could fuck her standing up. The door opened slowly, causing Sakura to glance up to see Sasuke standing there eyes wide. "Ah little brother took you long enough to get home I had to start without you, get undressed and sit on the couch" Itachi laughed. Sasuke did as his older brother commanded exposing his already erect cock while sitting on the couch."Suck his cock like you sucked mine" Itachi told Sakura as he lowered her backwards to Sasuke's waiting manhood. she wrapped her mouth around his cock twirling her tongue around his head, he smiled gripping her hair with both hands. Itachi flipped her over so she would have more access to Sasuke's manhood. She bobbed her head up and down on his cock deeply taking him into the back of her throat, he groaned as she did this. Itachi pulled out of Sakura's womanhood "I will be right back I have to piss" he told them as he walked off. Sakura jumped onto Sasuke's dick bucking her hips hard as he nibbled on her nipples. After Sasuke fucked her pussy for a few minutes Itachi still hadn't returned, so Sasuke pushed Sakura off of him and placed her on all fours. He kissed and tongued her ass until she was clawing at her pussy with both hands. He stood up pressing his manhood into her ass, causing her to whine into the couch cushions. He pushed his cock deeper and deeper into her tight ass, she was still clawing at her pussy as he fucked her deeper and harder. Itachi walked back into the room lifting her up by the hair so he could sit in front of her, he pushed his cock into her mouth to keep her quiet. She moaned and whined onto his cock as he pushed it up into her mouth, he sighed deeply and laughed "Damn Saku-chan you're going to make me cum if you keep that up." She began to bob her head up and down as Sasuke fucked her ass deeply.


	3. Chapter 3

Forcing Sakura to deep-throat him Itachi laughed "hey little brother do you think your little bitch would like us to fuck her both ways?" Sasuke looked down at Sakura's ass as he shoved his cock in and out of her "I think she would love it."

Sasuke wrapped his hands around her throat lifting her up so he could set her onto his brother's manhood, Itachi moaned as her sticky pussy swallowed his swollen member completely.

Sakura whined and gnawed on Itachi's shoulder, as he and his brother forced their cocks into her. "How does that feel Saku-chan do you like having both our cocks deep inside you?" Itachi grinned from the pain of her biting his shoulder.

"Yes I love it, I've never felt anything this amazing!" Sakura moaned. Using one hand Sasuke pulled her beautiful pink hair like reins forcing her head back as far as he could without snapping her neck, so he could kiss and nibble on her earlobe.

"Just like that, little brother force her to cum make her beg for release" Itachi laughed as he leaned up sucking and biting on her tender nipples. They fucked her slowly at first, as the fucked her harder you could hear the smacking of their flesh through out the entire house.

She rubbed her clit vigorously as they fucked her faster and faster. She began to feel that familiar feeling rush through her body, causing her entire body began to contract and convulse.

"Oh shit I'm cumming" Sasuke said letting go of her hair so he could force himself ever deeper into her tight ass. "Me too little brother" Itachi grinned as he pulled her down so her pussy would completely engulf his cock. After their orgasms had passed, they fell apart and on to the floor. Sakura sitting in the middle gently stroked both of their cocks causing them to harden once again. "Damn it Sakura can't you wait a second" Sasuke laughed.

She did not answer she just slowed her strokes making each one a last just a little longer than the last. "What's wrong little brother don't tell me you've run out of stamina already" Itachi laughed. The brothers stood up together so she could suck them both off. She took one brother's cock as far as she could and then the other, always making sure to keep stroking the other brother's cock as she did this.


	4. Chapter 4

"Itachi what do you say we go back to fucking this bitch" Sasuke grinned at his brother. "Good idea little brother sit on the couch" Itachi instructed him. Sakura stood up and Itachi grabbed her by the hair leading her over to Sasuke, "sit down on that cock Saku-chan" Itachi ordered her, pushing her down to her knees in front of Sasuke. She stood up placing her knees on either side of him, inserting him into her slippery pussy.

Sasuke let out a low moan as Sakura began to raise and lower herself onto his cock over and over again. "Bend over and stick your ass out more bitch" Itachi said grabbing her by the hair and forcing her to bend over onto Sasuke's chest, so he could get his thick cock into her pretty little ass.

Sakura whined and gnawed on Sasuke's shoulder as Itachi forced his cock into her tight ass. "I think she likes it brother" Sasuke laughed. Itachi smiled "of course she does, she loves being our little whore don't you Saku-chan?" breathlessly Sakura whined "yes I do." Itachi forcibly pulled her hair, so she was almost sitting upright "yes you do what?" Sakura cried from the pain "I love being your little whore, I love it, having both of your cocks inside me."

Sasuke smiled deeply "you were right brother I do enjoy this." Itachi laughed shoving Sakura back down onto his brother's chest "of course I was right I am always right." Sakura clawed at Sasuke's chest as the brothers forced their cocks into her over and over again. Itachi could barely get his cock a few inches into her ass at first, but every time he thrusted himself into her he would pushed himself even deeper than before.

Itachi would kiss and bite Sakura's neck as she clawed at his brother's chest leaving deep red marks from his clavicle to his abdomen. She cried out loudly as Itachi forced his cock completely into her tender ass "oh god don't stop please don't stop fucking me!"

The Uchiha brothers grinned deviously to each other, pulling themselves almost completely out of her and then shoving their cocks back into her as hard as they could over and over again. That familiar feeling washed over Sakura as her pussy and ass contracted tightly around the brother's cocks. "Just like Sakura cum on my cock, just like good little whore you are" Sasuke laughed as Sakura's juice flowed out of her.


End file.
